toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
VT-85
The VT-85 (abbreviation of "Vânător de Tancuri", meaning "tank destroyer") is an East Valreșian tank destroyer. Development Work on the VT-85 began in 1978, and it was decided by the East Valreșian government that 1,716 of the vehicles would be required. The first prototype was completed in 1985. Design The VT-85 is approximately 2.5 metres (8.2 feet) tall, 3.4 metres (11.15 feet) wide, and 8.4 meters (27.56 feet) long with the gun in the forward position. The hull itself is 7.35 metres (24.11 feet) long. As such, the vehicle is only slightly taller and wider (though significantly longer) than the Soviet T-54/55 main battle tank, giving it a low profile and thus decreasing the chance of it getting hit by enemy fire. The vehicle weighs around 19.9 tonnes, is powered by a 4-stroke liquid-cooled diesel V8 engine generating 355 hp and has a top speed of 60 km/h. Its maximum range is around 550 km. The VT-85 is based on the chassis of the Romanian MLI-84 infantry fighting vehicle, itself derived from the Soviet BMP-1 but with a lengthened hull. Similar to the Merkava main battle tank, the engine and transmission of the VT-85 are located in the front of the vehicle, providing extra protection for the crew in case of a frontal hit, although the driver is not afforded such protection due to the seating arrangements inside the vehicle. The tank destroyer has a crew of four; commander, driver, gunner, and loader. All crew members can enter from the rear doors, although the loader and the gunner also have their own hatches. The driver is sat furthest to the front next to the engine. He is provided with a window which gives a reasonable view ahead of the tank and a periscope, and has his own access hatch. The vehicle is armed with a rifled 100 mm gun based on the Romanian M1977 used in the TR-77 and TR-85 main battle tanks, with the gun having a maximum range of 21.6 km. Apart from anti-tank duties, the VT-85 is also tasked with providing fire support in general for mechanised units of the Valreșian People's Ground Forces. The gun is equipped with a laser rangefinder, but lacks an infrared sensor, lowering night-fighting and bad weather capabilities. Secondary armament consists of a 12.7 mm machine gun mounted on top of the turret. The VT-85 is protected by 100 mm frontal armour in addition to the engine and transmission, and the turret mantle is designed to defeat high explosive anti-tank (HEAT) rounds. Armour on the rear, top, and bottom is thinner whilst the cupola, the ammunition compartment, and the sides have thicker armour. In addition, the vehicle has an isolated ammunition compartment with blowout panels (similar to the M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams), which is designed to contain the explosion of the propellant from the crew and the rest of the vehicle. All-round armour provides protection for armaments up to 12.7 mm in calibre. There are also six smoke grenade launchers mounted on the left side of the turret that can create a smoke screen for concealment. The VT-85 is equipped with a unique auto-loader. The loader is given two trays similar to a magazine that can hold an unspecified amount of rounds, which are then filled with the designated ammunition type and the separate propellant cartridge. After this, an elevator raises the tray to a position where the round can be inserted into the breach. The gun must be at a pre-determined position for it to be loaded. After the initial tray has been loaded, the loader then repeats the above process. The commander and/or gunner can designate different ammunition types to the loader which can then be prearranged and set, helping to increase the loading speed. Operational history Write the second section of your page here. Operators *'East Valreșia' **Valreșian People's Ground Forces Category:Valreșia Category:Military of the Valreșias